Cat Nip Tea
by PaperFox19
Summary: Shampoo uses a special tea that is supposed to make Ranma more affectionate towards her, this of course back fires big time. warning yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Mind Control

Pairing: Ranma/Ryoga

Do not read if you do not like

Cat Nip Tea

Shampoo uses a special tea that is supposed to make Ranma more affectionate towards her, this of course back fires big time.

Chap 1 Tea

Shampoo had ordered a special tea mix from China. It was special Cat Nip Tea, it is designed to make someone more affectionate to the one they desire. Shampoo believed giving this to Ranma would make Ranma more affectionate to her, that was her plan anyway. Sure her last 99 plans were all a bust, be it a love spell, love charm or some weird food that would make people fall in love they all back fired, but sure the 100th time is the charm right?

Ranma was called early in the morning to Shampoo's noodle shop. Honestly Ranma would have said no, but the last time he did Shampoo called again and again and AGAIN! Normally that can be ignored but at 5 AM you don't have the energy to deal with that. So when Shampoo called Ranma went.

"Oh Ranma, Shampoo is so glad you came so quickly." Shampoo said and Ranma yawned.

"Yeah yeah so what is it this time Shampoo?" Ranma asked and entered the shop. Shampoo had set out some tea and cookies. Ranma narrowed his eyes. 'Is this gonna be one of those days?'

Ranma sat down at the table and Shampoo poured him some tea. Ranma had dealt with Shampoo on more than one occasion, so he drank the tea and had a cookie. "So Ranma how do you feel?" Shampoo asked, and Ranma blinked at her.

"Fine perfectly normal." Ranma said and stood up.

"WHAT?!" Shampoo gasped and looked at the tea, then back to Ranma.

"Well anyway Shampoo, I gotta go I have something to do. See ya!" Ranma left shampoo's shop and the girl sunk to the floor.

"Why it no work?" Shampoo cried, she had spent a lot of money on the tea and for it not to work. What she didn't know is it worked quite well, just the person Ranma desired was not her.

Instead of going home, Ranma headed in a different direction. He found Ryoga's tent in an abandoned lot. He slipped inside and stared at Ryoga's sleeping form. Ryoga was wearing a white shirt and was wearing blue boxers, and his manhood was making an impressive tent in the garment. Ryoga's senses stirred him awake at Ranma's presence. He opened his sleepy eyes and stared as Ranma's blurry form became clear.

"Ranma? Why are you here?" Ryoga would have gotten up but he realized his morning wood has not gone down. He brought his hands down to cover the bulge.

"Look Ryoga I'm not here to fight. I wanted to tell you that I care about you a lot." Saying this caused Ryoga to blush.

"Are you making fun of me?!" Ryoga growled, Ranma cupped Ryoga's cheek.

"No Ryoga I'm not. Listen if I didn't care about you I could have spilled the beans about you and P-chan easily. Listen Ryoga, I came here to tell you, if you truly want to be with Akane I'm not gonna stop you, I won't get in your way but I don't think you'd be happy with her. I want you to know that if you want to be with someone who will love you no matter what you can come to me and I'll be that person." Ranma said staring into Ryoga's eyes, and Ryoga could see Ranma wasn't lying, but he was thick and couldn't believe it.

"You're lying your just trying to confuse me, you want Akane for yourself!" Ryoga snapped and Ranma glared at him.

"Then I'll prove to you." Ranma reached down and rubbed Ryoga's arousal through his boxers. "I'll take care of your little problem here." Ranma said with a grin and with one swift movement he yanked down Ryoga's boxers.

Ryoga's hard and musky cock sprang up, the boy was uncut and he had a thick nest of pubes crowning his crotch, and hair on his heavy sack. "Your dick smells really musky Ryoga, I like it." Ranma said and he pulled back Ryoga's foreskin and wrapped his lips around the fat head.

"Ohhh fuck!" Ryoga moaned, and Ranma began sucking Ryoga's cock. He swirled his tongue around the head and tasted the first few drops of pre cum. Ranma moaned sending pleasing vibrations through Ryoga's cock. Ryoga gripped his futon tightly as Ranma's hand came up to fondle his sack, Ranma's suck grew hungrier and he began taking Ryoga deeper and deeper into his mouth. He relaxed his throat and took Ryoga down to the root, with his nose buried in Ryoga's pubes Ranma hummed around his cock.

Ryoga was panting and moaning and he was losing it. Ranma pulled back to the tip giving a long suck and Ryoga screamed Ranma's name as he came. Thick cum splashed into Ranma's mouth, and Ranma greedily swallowed it all. He pulled off Ryoga's softening cock with a wet pop and gave the leaking head a kiss.

Ranma licked his lips happily and tucked Ryoga back into his underwear. "Remember my words Ryoga, and know I'll respect any decision you make." He kissed Ryoga not a long kiss but a brief peck. The pig tailed boy left the tent leaving Ryoga stunned and hard once more.

Ryoga couldn't believe it but he was hard from kissing Ranma.

To be continued

Should this be a harem or no? Ranma harem or just Ranma/Ryoga fun


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Ranma/Ryoga

anti uke project

Do not read if you do not like

Cat Nip Tea

Chap 2 Ryoga's Choice and Ranma's Cooking

Most would believe Ryoga would make the right choice and choose Ranma, go to him confess his feelings but Ryoga is very thick. After 5 days he finally made his way to the Tendo dojo. He called for Akane and the girl came out. "Hello Ryoga what are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you Akane." Ryoga said blushing. Ranma came down stairs and watched as Ryoga confessed his love to Akane. "Akane will you be my girlfriend?" He asked and Ranma walked off the stairs and left the two to be alone. Akane glared at him and Ryoga for a brief second had a guilty look on his face, he had the look a husband had getting caught in the act of an infidelity. When Akane turned back to him he masked his emotions.

Akane agreed to be Ryoga's girlfriend. Being the heir to the dojo she gave Ryoga permission to come and stay with them. The moment Akane became Ryoga's girlfriend she began to take control of his life, doing everything Ranma refused allow her to do with him. She took Ryoga to stores and bought him new clothes, and Ranma saw that Ryoga was miserable.

She had Ryoga in tight good boy clothes. Clothes meant for clean cut and fancy guys not for a fighter. They itched, they bunched and Ryoga was just uncomfortable. He held his tongue though cause Akane said he looked good.

Also Akane had no trouble embarrassing him, she kept Ryoga on a short leash. She wouldn't let him go anywhere alone cause she knew he'd get lost. Ryoga was only allowed to go to the bathroom alone, and the poor guy managed to get lost in the bathroom at a mall. Akane spent 4 hours waiting for Ryoga to find his way out of the bathroom, and when he finally did Akane scolded him right there in the middle of the mall. Girl's giggled at him as they passed by, and guys all held the same thought. 'Poor bastard.'

Akane controlled the clothes he wore and the food he ate, the poor guy was stuck eating Akane's horrible cooking. Ryoga was lucky he had an iron stomach or he would have been dead by the third meal. Akane made Ryoga enroll at school, and had him walk with her to school every day. She also made the lunch Ryoga was to take to school.

Genma was furious at the turn of events, but seeing how Akane was treating Ryoga more like a pet then a boyfriend he was suddenly glad he didn't have her as a daughter-in-law. Ranma would have stepped in but Ryoga avoided him and never complained. So he helped from the shadows in any way he could.

The Tendos didn't know but Ranma was an amazing cook. Ranma had cooked many of the meals he and Genma had on the road.

Ranma made rice balls for Ryoga and took them to Ryoga's room while he was asleep. While Ryoga was asleep his stomach made him move on his own and he stuffed his face with Ranma's delicious food. His body was very thankful for what Ranma was doing.

Ranma also made a lunch for himself, it was in a container similar to the ones Akane put her lunches for Ryoga in.

Each day the students gathered around Ryoga to see if he'd survive Akane's lunch. Her rice was always burnt or undercooked sometimes both at the same time. There was probably 1 piece of edible rice for every 52 pieces. Every bite was a new kind of disgusting, either gooey slimy or just un-edible. Akane's cooking didn't even look good, but Ryoga was truly thick possibly downright stupid.

After being with Akane for only a week Ryoga was worn out, on the following school day he accidently took Ranma's home cooked lunch by mistake. The students gathered round and when Ryoga opened the lunch and the lunch was perfect it looked good, smelled good and it had every student's mouths watering.

Ryoga took a bite. 'It tastes so good!' Ryoga dug right in and he cried tears of joy. 'I knew it I knew Akane could cook she must have been testing me to see if I'd be a good boyfriend. I can be a happy man with this kind of cooking.' Ryoga thought as he dug through each delicious bite.

Meanwhile

Ranma was sulking, it took all but 1 second to realize the lunch he had was not his lunch. Nabiki saw him walking down the hall with his stomach growling. "What's wrong Ranma?"

"I grabbed Akane's lunch by mistake I guess, I tossed it of course but now I'm starving." Ranma said and Nabiki sighed. She gave Ranma some money to buy one sandwich, and not a nice sandwich a very very very cheap sandwich. "Umm thanks Nabiki." Ranma knew this was Nabiki was being generous right now, and it surprised him, he would have been stuck with two pennies if Nabiki was going full out.

Later on with Ryoga

Ryoga had a full stomach and the lunch box was completely clean. He went to find Akane, but he somehow found Nabiki first. "Oh hey Nabiki, have you seen your sister? I wanted to thank her for this great meal."

Nabiki looked at the box and knew instantly what happened. "Ryoga that's Ranma's lunch, he cooked it himself. Looks like you grabbed it by mistake." She said and Ryoga's face changed.

"Ranma…cooked this…" Ryoga thought, and he couldn't help but feel his heart beat quicken. Nabiki noticed Ryoga blushing and found it interesting.

Ryoga's dream of eating this delicious cooking changed from Akane to Ranma. No matter how hard he tried to focus on Akane it was Ranma making him dinner, taking care of him and giving him pleasure. Nabiki saw tears fall from Ryoga's eyes.

Before she could stop him Ryoga ran off. 'What have I done!?'

To be continued

Ok guys I've been getting a lot of update comments i appreciate you guys wanting fast updates but fics may be taking a hit soon and I may be limited to the number of fics I'm able to work on, so please leave feedback and remember im trying my best to work on as many fics as possible, thanks so much to those who give me detailed feedback on many of my fics

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17 and KarsuKagami, these two have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Ranma/Ryoga/Mousse

Apart of my anti uke club, and rare pairings/lonely boys club project and harem project

Do Not Read if you Do Not like

Paper Fox News

Also guys for the last time i do not give up on fics i have a fic rotation that I arrange each week, yes some fics have not been worked on in awhile but there are reasons for this.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

I greatly appreciate the feedback especially now

Now for our feature presentation

Chap 3 Missed Chances

Ryoga tried desperately to find Ranma, he couldn't believe he was so stupid. 'Ranma I'm so sorry please I need you to forgive me.' Ryoga ran and ran and without realizing it he ran past the restaurant where Ranma was eating in. The school store had been sold out so Ranma had no choice but to hit a restaurant in town.

He went to Shampoo's noodle shop, and was completely unaware when Ryoga ran by. "So Ranma do you love Shampoo yet?" Shampoo asked, and Ranma blinked at her.

"Nope not at all." Ranma said flat out, and Shampoo pouted and walked off.

Ranma ate his noodles when Mousse came back from deliveries. "Ranma you are here to see Shampoo aren't you." Mousse shouted, pointing at Ranma angrily.

"Nope I'm just here for the cheap noodles." Ranma said and slurped some more noodles.

Mousse sat down across from Ranma. "So you mean you have no desire for her at all?" Mousse knew about Shampoo's plan with the cat nip tea so he figured Ranma was under her spell.

"Not at all," Ranma said, and Mousse smiled. "Mousse come on Shampoo treats you worse than a dog, she doesn't deserve your affections." Mousse blinked at Ranma.

"You're wrong she'll love me one day." Mousse said, and Ranma sighed.

"Maybe you're right, but I've told her I don't like her or want her and she still chases me. Mousse give up and find someone who wants you for you." Ranma said, sitting his chop sticks on his empty bowl of ramen.

"You…you….You just want me to give up on Shampoo so you can have her for herself." Mousse accused, and Ranma sighed.

'Does anyone else but me see these girls are crazy.' Ranma thought, "Look Mousse if you don't believe me fine, but to prove it you can handle my orders, if you bring me my food I order here then Shampoo doesn't meaning less time with me and Shampoo ok?"

"You'd really do that?" Ranma nodded, and Mousse cried tears of joy. "Oh thank you Ranma I will do it."

"Ok I'll see you later I gotta run." Ranma went back to school.

-x-

Eventually school let out and Ranma went home, Ryoga was missing and Akane was pissed. "Tell him when he shows up he's in so much trouble!" Akane stomped up the stairs to her room.

Ranma knew Ryoga was in for some hell. Ryoga on his part was no longer in Japan and was now searching for Ranma all over. "Ranma wait for me I'm so sorry!"

Ranma looked out the window of his room and sighed. 'I hope you are well Ryoga.'

-x-

Over the many weeks Ryoga has been lost Mousse had gotten closer and closer to Ranma. When Mousse brought Ranma's orders Ranma often invited him to join him. They talked and Mousse found himself falling for Ranma he started coming over to visit Ranma on his own. Ranma was so nice to him and compared to the crap Mousse has dealt with it felt like heaven to be treated with such respect and kindness.

When Ryoga finally started making his way back to Japan Mousse had given up on Shampoo and now saw Ranma as his love interest, and no it wasn't just his girl form he liked he liked the whole package. Ranma was strong, determined, mostly honorable, but everyone knew that Mousse however really got to know him.

"Ranma will you please marry me!?" Mousse said, getting on his one knee and proposed to a pole. Though to be fair Ranma was standing next to it.

"Mousse…no…" Ranma said, and Mousse felt his heart break and he began to cry. "Dummy we can't get married, so how about a date instead." Ranma said with a smile, Mousse brightened up and nodded his head.

Oh yes the cat nip tea was very powerful and long lasting in fact, it makes those affectionate to those they desire but much like many love items it's not specific enough, As Mousse and Ranma got closer Ranma grew feelings for him, but that did not erase the feelings he had for Ryoga. Things were becoming dangerously interesting.

To be continued

Preview

In the next chap of Cat Nip Tea:

Ryoga returns only to find that Ranma is dating Mousse, but his troubles don't end there as Akane gets her hands on him. Ranma steps in and the two make a break for it. Akane swears to never want to see either of them again and she throws his stuff out.

"Well looks like I'm homeless." Ranma says.

"No you can live with me." Ryoga says blushing.

End Preview


End file.
